<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keith's Deepest Secret by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787241">Keith's Deepest Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995'>Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Harry Potter, F/M, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is Harry, Keith keeps secrets, Multi, Other, Starts at the end of fifth year for Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After all that they have gone through together Keith decides to sit everyone down and reveal his biggest secret to his fellow paladins, crewmates, and Krolia. It's a story they never expected to hear and it can only bring them closer together. It all starts with a single sentence. "My real name is not Keith Kogane."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Potter, Krolia/James Potter/Lily Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own voltron or Harry Potter this is just for fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith knew it was time. He could feel it deep inside him. Time to come clean to the others. He decided to send out a notice to a select few, his team, and his mother asking them to meet him. He didn’t know if they would still talk with him let alone look at him after this. Was it going to be like when they had found out he was part Galra all over again? He hoped not, he couldn’t take that hurt again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had found this room while out for a walk. He had needed to think and be alone. This seemed like the best place to tell them. It had a beautiful view out the large window that took up an entire wall. He’d snuck in a few couches and a table full of food and drinks for this. He just hoped they wouldn’t turn him away. Would hear him out if anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat on the window ledge as his guests trickled in. When the last entered he finally turned to look at them. “Sit wherever you want.” He said as he turned to face them and stood up. “We’ve all been through alot and I think it’s time I told you all everything about me. The real me. If possible will you all hold off on placing your judgement of me for when I’ve finished? This is not easy for me to tell you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they nodded he sat down on one of the couches with his mother. The others took seats scattered round the room. He reached out to a bottle of amber liquid sitting to one side of the table. Taking a clear glass from the table as well he pulled the cork and poured it into the glass. “Alcoholic beverages are on this end of the table. Non are on the other end.” He handed the glass to Krolia and then poured himself one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Shiro and the other adults staring it at him. “You are not old enough for alcohol Keith.” Shiro stated, holding his hand out for the glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorted and took a gulp. With a quirked grin at the white haired male. “Actually I am. Like to see you drink this and not choke.” His grin was like a cat as he sat forward holding out an empty class and the bottle. “Lets see if you can handle Ogden’s Old Firewhiskey? If you can’t handle I’m sure there's Butterbeer at the other end of the table.” He teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro narrowed his eyes and took the glass and bottle. “Hit me, brat.” He was not letting Keith get away with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s face lit up and he bounced forward to pour the bottle for him. “Taste the fire, old man.” He tipped his glass to their Leader. He then took another gulp letting out a purr of satisfaction. Krolia beside him was purring as she drank her glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro eyed the amber liquid before taking a gulp and nearly choking at how strong it was. His eyes watered and he bent over in horror. “What… what is that? The fires of hell?” He asked when he stopped choking and gasping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith was bent over laughing. “Nope. Firewhiskey. Best Earth has to offer. Strongest second on to Dragon’s Piss.” At the disgusted looks he nodded. “Yeah, that last one tastes just like it sounds. Nasty as fuck but it is alcohol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then sat up and finished his glass. “Back to why I called all of you here though.” He said making the room go silent once more. “I guess I should start with the biggest and first part.” He looked down as he placed the glass on the table empty. “My real name is not Keith Kogane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited and listened to the sounds of shock and outrage from a few in the room. He kept his head down as Krolia rubbed his back. “I can explain if you would just let me.” He said weakly. His voice was a bit shaky. The room quieted but there were dark looks thrown his way. He clamped his hands together. “My real name is Harry Potter.” He saw and heard the three Holts gasp.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Keith's story Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He looked up at Pidge to see a hurt look in her eyes. “You left the world to rot…” She hissed out glaring at him. He saw her throw the glass at him and he let it hit not dodging. It shattered against his head cutting his temple and face. He just hung his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Pidge I know. I left England to rot…” He didn’t bother with wiping at the blood. “I was selfish and instead of staying and fighting terrorists I moved to America. Escaped being a child soldier. I left them all to a terrorist's mercies because I couldn’t take the pain of being the people’s savior.” He hung his head further. “Do you not see? Every death that has happened since I was fourteen at his hands I will gladly bear the guilt. Their souls and deaths will haunt me, Pidge. I was eleven when I killed for the first time. At fifteen I was too weak to stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge sighed. “I shouldn’t have thrown the glass at you. I should have let you explain.” She moved forward and placed a cloth on his temple. “No one knows why you left England. Just that you left and the You-Know-Who went on a killing spree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith flinched at her words. “I’m pretty sure I was deemed a traitor to kin and country.” He looked at his hands as she cleaned his wounds of the glass. “Pretty sure he killed all those people looking for me. I have always been his primary target. Ever since I was born.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge gave the back of his head a smack. “He killed because he’s a psychopath who enjoys torturing, murdering, and raping innocents. That is not your fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peeked up at her. “How come you’ve never said you were like me? I’m sure you could feel me coming a mile away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed and sat back on her heels. “We Holts are squibs. Not enough magic in our blood to be worth sensing. Here’s my question.” Keith looked at her in slight shock. “Why haven’t you used your magic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith looked up at the ceiling at this question. “That actually has to do with why I left England and changed my name.” He leaned back after waving his hand making the glass shards vanish. There were gasps from everyone at seeing him do this but Krolia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge patted his knee. “Then tell us from the beginning your story.” She then moved back to sit with her father and brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith looked at them all. “I guess I should go back further. Before I start know this, magic exists on Earth. Always has. Wizards, Witches, and magical beings have existed since the beginning of time. I am a wizard.” He let them digest his words but when he got no responses he went on. “Before I was born there was a wizard who took the mantle of Dark Lord. He was evil incarnate and his plans were to kill and enslave all non-magicals and non-purebloods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt clenched his fists tightly. “He’s the human equivalent of Zarkon but deadlier.” Keith nodded and saw how horrified everyone was at this revelation. Krolia grit her teeth and growled deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matt’s not wrong. He called himself Voldemort but his real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle.” He said having to hold Krolia’s hand so she wouldn’t go searching for a fight. “There was a prophecy spoken before I was born. A prophecy telling of his demise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krolia stiffened. “My mates were murdered for a prophecy that could have been false? My son attacked because of it?” She hissed out her eyes glowing in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith leaned into her to ground her. He knew he had to recite it now for them to understand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He said closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence. Krolia was still growling. It was Commander Iverson that spoke up. “That is completely creepy and makes no sense.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Most Prophecies are like that. Open ended or self-fulfilling. Some never end up being fulfilled and just fade after time. Some have to be enacted before they become a true prophecy. If Riddle had never gone after me and my family the prophecy would have faded. An unattained one.” He looked back out the window. “It would have never come true if he hadn’t attacked us on Halloween. I’d still have all five of my parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance spits out his drink. “Did you just say five parents?” He looked between Keith and Krolia. “Is that a galran thing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shakes his head. “I’m only 1/5th galra. The other is human. My mum and dad were wizards and they met Ken Kogane and Krolia while on trip to America. The four of them fell in love. Wanting to have a child with all their DNA wasn’t possible until my mum, Lily came up with a potion. It had five strands of DNA in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hunk leaned forward. “Who were they?” He asked while reaching for a bowl of chips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith smiled. It was one of the few real smiles they had seen on his face. “My dad James Potter, my mum Lily Potter nee Evans, my pops Ken Kogane, my mother Krolia, and my father Severus Snape. Krolia birthed me but I was raised by my mum and dad in England.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krolia stiffened. “You’ve known for a long time about Voltron and that you weren’t entirely human?” Keith nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a pack of chocolate candies. “Yeah. I’ve known since I was fifteen. I was having visions of the Blue Lion. Eventually it and I were able to talk. She told me I would be needed elsewhere. Said that the Red Lion was waiting for me to find her. She said I'd have a few years before Blue was awakened but that I needed to leave as soon as possible. That it was not safe for me in England.” He hung his head. “If only I had listened to her sooner my godfather wouldn’t have been murdered in front of me and I wouldn’t have been tortured.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krolia rubbed his back gently. “You said to me he died fighting that does not make his death your fault, my kit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shook his head and punched the couch arm. “I walked into a trap and he and my friends followed. He only came because I was in danger. I got him killed. There wasn’t even a body to bury.” He grit out trying to keep from crying. He took a deep breath. “I didn’t bring you all here so we could listen to me mourn my family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro pulled him into a hug. “Maybe we all needed to be here for that reason. You haven’t ever had the chance to grieve, have you?” Keith shook his head. “None of us will judge you for grieving now when it’s safe enough for you to do so.” They all took a moment to let him cry against Shiro’s shirt.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I spent far too much time worrying about how long to make this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Rescue Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a few moments he wiped his eyes and pulled away. “I… I think I needed that. I never got to mourn for my parents nor for Sirius. I don’t even know if my father is still alive. Last I saw him he was still a spy in the enemy ranks giving us intel at the risk of his life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krolia stood and started to pet his hair. “You can check. I never knew your third father. Lily decided to add his hair despite James rants about him not being worthy. Said he was a bastard who called your mother a mudblood. I don’t know what that means but it sounded like an insult.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith winced. “Yeah, mudblood is a racist term meaning dirty blood. I know why he said it and why they hated each other. James used to bully Severus to the point of abuse when they were kids. He snapped out when Lily tried to defend him. He regretted it immediately but he couldn’t take the words back. Lily and Severus’ childhood friendship ended that day and neither got the chance to fix it. When he found out I was just as much his son as I was James’ he didn’t know how to take it. Took him a week to come to terms that he had a son and had done the same thing to me that James had done to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and moved to an open spot in the room. “If he’s alive my magic should find him if not… all I can hope is that his death was quick and painless.” He took a deep breath and let his magic seep out around him in golden tendrils. Those watching gasped. His magic was so strong it was visible. His eyes took on a purple glow. Different colored lines snaked out around him. Some connecting to those in the room. Each was a different color or shade of color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached out and touched each of the strands. A grass green one pulsed as he touched it. “Pidge.” He said before touching the forest green one beside it. “Matt.” He moved to the ocean blue one. “Lance.” The next was sun yellow. “Hunk.” A pure white one curled itself between his fingers and let out a hum. “Shiro.” A pink one pulses. “Allura.” An orange. “Coran.” A light purple, almost lavender curled around his wrist. “Mother.” His fingers skimmed a few more till they hit a violet one. “Kolivan.” There was a pulsing red one he smiled at. “The Red Lion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he moved to the twisted cluster that was to his right. An almost white blue clung to him. “Luna.” An emerald green poked at his fingers in a teasing matter. “Draco.” A writhing plant green one wrapped around his wrist and let out a humm. “Neville.” A sparking purple made little explosions across his knuckles. He laughed. “George.” He then frowned and tears welled in his eyes. “No… not Fred. Not one of the twins…” The sparking one wrapped around him in a hug like form. He blinked away the tears. A coal gray one slithered between his fingers. “Blaise.” At the center was a weakly pulsing black one. “There he is… Father.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cradled the black one to his chest. Holding it close he closed his eyes. “Show us where you are. I need to see.” The magic rushes forward to create a swirling mirror wrapped in the color of the black one. Similar smaller mirrors held images of the other names he’d called who weren’t in the room. In the center he sees a black haired man chained to a wall. He’s badly wounded and barely breathing. His breath catches. “Father.” He reaches out but doesn’t touch the mirror. “What have they done to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grits his teeth. “Lady Magic if you can hear me please. Let him hear my voice and see me.” Golden magic arched from his chest into the center mirror. “Da. Can you hear me?” He waited. He sighed when no response came out. “Severus Tobias Snape so help me this is your son if you don’t answer me I will find a way to curse you through this mirror!” He growled out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment a choked laugh came from the mirror. “You have Lily’s temper.” The man’s head rose to show onyx eyes and wounds across the pale gaunt face. “Keep your voice down. We don’t want those upstairs to hear us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith gave a sad whimper. “Sorry. How long have they been torturing you? You look like hell.” He asked, sneaking a peek at the other mirrors. The people in them were sleeping. “Where are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man smirked. “Where was this inquisitive nature when I was your teacher? You might have done better in my class.” He then wiggled his wrists in their binds hissing out in pain. “They found out about three months ago that I was your father. They made everyone take a dose of a new type of truth potion. So strong even I couldn’t keep my mouth shut. They found out I was a spy in their ranks too. Bellatrix is enjoying her new rank by making my torture long instead of just killling me with the killing curse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grit his teeth at those words. “Hold on. I’ll get you out of there.” He then heard footsteps coming through the mirror. His body stiffened and his eyes widened as cackling followed. His lips reared back to show fangs. “Bellatrix.” He growled inhumanly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father shook his head. “Stay where you are. Coming here will be of no use. They plan to execute me in front of everyone. Even if you could get here it’ll be too late. Close the connection son. We can’t let them know you are still alive. Can’t give them a way to find you. This probably will be the first and last time you hear me say this but I love you son and I’m proud of you.” The center connection failed and dissolved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence as he stood there. “Bullshit.” He said as magic arced out of his body to strike the walls and floor. “I believe me telling you everything is postponed till I return.” He turned to look at the others in the room. “I believe I have an appointment in England with an immortal. He’s not taking another parent from me. It’s time his reign of terror ended. It’s time I did what’s been expected of me since I was one. Time to kill a dark lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice caught his attention drawing their eyes to the blonde boy in one of the smaller mirrors. “It’s about time you got off your arse and decided to man up. We’ve been waiting for our fearless leader to return to us.” The others in the mirrors were awake and ready as well. “I’ll be of no use to you though.” He held up his hand. A chain and manacle jingled as he did so. “I’m under punishment myself. They won’t kill me like Uncle Sev but that’s only because father agreed to beat my rebel tendencies out of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith growled. “Where are you and where do they plan to hold the executions?” He asked, his eyes narrowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde girl smiled. “We can handle getting Dragon free. You go to Hogsmeade and rescue our Dungeon Bat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead and the brunette nodded as well. The dark skinned boy moved over to a drawer. “I will have to be in disguise. Panther is ready to rip into the enemy though.” He said standing back up with a bag in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith smiled and stood at attention. “My friends, my family. I’ll meet you in Scotland.” They all stood or sat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde boy smirked. “Dragon at the Ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde girl giggled. “Lepus at the Ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead bowed. “Magpie at the Ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette stood and nodded. “Lion at the Ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark skinned boy took out a dagger. “Panther at the Ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith gave a deep nod before pouting as he spoke. “Kitten at the Ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others laughed through their mirrors while Dragon spoke again. “We’ll meet you there. Don’t get yourself killed like an idiot scarhead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith smiled. “I’ll hold you to that Princess.” He teased back right before the mirrors disappeared and he slumped to the floor. The magic coming from his returning to his body and his eyes returning to normal. He panted from where he sat. Sweat dripped down his face. His eyes were determined though. “I’m coming for you Tom. Better hope your immortality is still holding strong after I sever your head from your shoulders.” His words sent shivers down everyone’s back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bare with me for now. This story will talk about Keith's past and how he chose to leave his life as Harry Potter behind but not yet. Right now I want to focus on getting everyone truly back together again and killing Voldemort.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Hero’s Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shiro helped him up from where he sat still panting. “You’re not fighting anyone in that shape. Someone else will do this while you rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith pushed away from him. “No. I have to do this. The prophecy states only I can kill him.” He then wiped the sweat from his brow. “Secondly, I won’t be coming back alive.” His words shocked them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krolia cupped his cheek. “What do you mean by that?” Keith looked up at her sadly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned into her hand. “I’ve known for a long time that a shard of his soul is hiding inside my head. I have to die for it to be destroyed. Once it’s gone he’s mortal once more. After that anyone can deal the killing blow.” He then stepped away from her. “I’ve been told I have a saving people complex. Even at the cost of my own safety.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continues to back away from them. “This is the destiny I have known since I was eleven. I am meant to die. I’ve always had a tendency for the impossible. It has been written that I would die at seventeen but look how long I've lasted. I hope I can survive but I’ve passed my limit long ago.” He pressed a hand to his chest. “My magic knows this is the end. I’ve felt the tug of Death’s hands for a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A black robed figure bigger than even Zarkon appears before them all. Everyone reaches for weapons as it leans down and long thin fingers take Keith’s face. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Little Starling.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>It’s voice rattles and hisses as it speaks. It sends ice down everyone’s backs. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“I shall hold you as the light fades from your soul.”</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith closes his eyes and lets it lift him till he stands on his tiptoes. “I know.” He answers it. He then smiles sadly. “I welcome you as a friend.” When he says this it leans down to press their foreheads together. “May I die with my own choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Do not fail me my chosen champion.”</em>
  </b>
  <span> It then let him down. Letting go of his face he opens his eyes. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Your death will not be the end.”</em>
  </b>
  <span> At his confused look it chuckles darkly. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“You shall die today, yes, but that does not mean you shall stay dead. Just long enough for the vile evil within to be destroyed. I shall only collect one soul today.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It then vanished as he stood wide eyes staring at where it left. A glowing black circlet adorned his head with a pulsing black gem in it’s center. He reached up and ran his fingers across it in shock. “Woah…” He breathed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kolivan hissed out a growl. “What was that creature? It was evil…” He held his blade at the ready still even though the being was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith lowered his hand. “That was Death. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Death… Not evil.” He was still wide eyed. “I just got blessed by a god… Death just blessed me as it’s champion…” He blinked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will die but will not stay dead… I’m going to need better armor if I want my body to be intact.” He said, starting to think tactically. “Will need my wand too. My cloak. Most certainly the ring and a blade. Some potions too.” He mumbled the last parts as he walked for the door. His attention no longer on those in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched him walk off and decided to follow. Kosmo moved to trot at his master’s side. Keith mumbled with his left hand to his lips and his right scratching into Kosmo’s fur. He seemed to be in his own little world as he walked. Kolivan and Krolia looked worried at this. Everyone followed him as he twisted and turned down the halls of the new castle ship. He stopped at a door they hadn’t been able to get into. Waving his hand in front of it it slid open for him and stayed open for them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had bad writers block on this but got some fresh ideas and am already working on a new chapter. (my interenet is pretty crap right now though so it'll be a bit)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: Lord and Heir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith moved around the room gathering things into an old shoulder bag. They watched him do this while exploring the room. He froze mid mumbling as Lance reached for a book on one of the shelves. “Lance, don’t touch that.” He then went back to looking through things. He picked up a wooden stick carved intricately. “Hey, Darling, i’ve missed you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wand shot red, green, and golden sparks. “I know Darling. I’ll never leave you behind again. I promise.” He hugged it to his chest. “You don’t know how empty I've felt without you. I felt naked without a wand.” He strapped it into a holster on his right arm. He then moved over to the other things he’d laid out on a table from the bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched him run his fingers over them. “The Resurrection Stone.” He picked up a cracked black stone. Moving down to the next item was a stack of clothes. “Dragons scale battle armors.” He lifted it up and put it on over his Blade armor. Moving to the next he picked up the blanket like item that shimmered. “The Invisibility Cloak.” He slipped it over his shoulders and fastened it. He then put the stone in his pocket. “My dagger and the sword of Gryffindor.” He strapped his Mamora dagger to his thigh and picked up a huge jewel encrusted sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith swung the word through the air. “Haven’t held you since I was twelve.” He slid it into the leather sheath strapped to his left hip. “Not slaying a seventy foot Basilisk this time though.” He said to himself before grabbing the box on the table. “Never thought i’d actually need to wear these.” He opened the box to reveal several rings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krolia gasped. “I haven’t seen these since James was alive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith nodded. “And now I am the last.” Krolia cupped his cheek in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will not come to pass as one day I have a feeling you will bless me with grandchildren.” She nuzzled his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m not into women and last I heard men couldn’t give birth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krolia chuckled. “Wizard males can.” Keith’s face went blank for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scrunched up his nose. “I’ll have to look that up for reference before I believe you.” He took hold of the first ring. “I, Harry James Keith Kogane Potter, do hereby take my rightful place as the Head and Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, So mote it be.” He slipped the ring on his finger and glowed for a moment before the ring shrunk to fit his index finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krolia and Keith both let out sighs of relief. “Now the others.” He picked up a solid white one that was made of bone. “I, Lord Harry James Keith Kogane Potter, do hereby take my rightful place as the Head and Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, So mote it be.” He slid it on his index finger and after a moment it melded with the Potter Family Ring. Again he sighed. He picked up a black ring that had a skull on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, Harry James Keith Kogane Potter-Peverell, do hereby take my rightful place as the Head and Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, So mote it be.” This time however it fought back and Keith screamed in pain clutching his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krolia wrapped her arms around her son. “Keith!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grit his teeth and hissed at the ring. “Submit or i’ll kill us both and the Black line will end with me.” After a few more moments of it fighting him he sagged against Krolia. “It accepted me. After a fight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro moved forward to help him stand. “What do you mean it accepted you?” They were all confused and worried for him. Sweat was rolling down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith steadied himself with the table as the ring merged with the others. “Each of these rings is only worn by the Lord and Head of each house or it’s heir should there not already be a head. The rings are sentient just like my wand. If the ring doesn’t accept me as the new Lord and Head of House or Heir for one of them it can literally kill me in retaliation. It didn't want to accept me at first saying my blood wasn’t pure enough but it knows by rights of blood and heir I am it’s rightful head. It had to give in or end the Black line with my death.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached out for the next ring. It was a gold ring with rubies and a lion head. “I, Harry James Keith Kogane Potter-Peverell-Black, do hereby take my rightful place as the Head and Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, So mote it be.” The ring immediately glowed and accepted him. “Now that’s more like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith took a deep breath and looked at the last two rings He grabbed the silver and green snake ring. “I, Harry James Keith Kogane-Potter-Peverell-Black-Gryffindor, do hereby take my rightful place as the Head and Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, So mote it be.” The ring took the longest so far to accept him as it went through his memories and he had to speak with it in Parseltongue. Finally after several minutes it disappeared into the Potter ring until he had need of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith panted hard as he looked at the final ring. A sleek crystalline ring that shimmered like Unicorn hair. He gulped and took a deep breath. When he picked it up immediately a bright light blinded them all before fading to reveal a tall elderly man in sky blue robes and a long white beard. Keith fell to his knees in shock. “You… you’re Merlin…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man turns to look at Keith. “And you are my latest heir.” He watches Keith’s reaction. They all do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shivers as his magic reaches out of him on it’s own. It recognises the man before him as important. “You really want me as your heir? I know I'm not the only Emrys descendant running around…” He looked to the side clutching at his battle robes. “I’m pretty sure Luna is your heir as well and there’s that non-magical in South Tokyo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped when ghost-like fingers brought his face up to look at him. “I only have two heirs. Both of which are in this room.” Keith gasped and followed Merlin’s eyeline to Pidge. “You are my heir by magic. She is my heir by blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge gave a squeaked out, “me?” and pointed at herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin nodded. “The Emrys bloodline runs through both your veins but as per a spell I cast on my two sons before I died one son’s children would carry the Emrys magic and the other the Emrys blood. It is why your family is all squibs and none of you are born with much magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge steps forward as Keith stands. “I have an older brother, wouldn't he be the heir?” She asked looking at her brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin touches her shoulder. “The blood chooses the heir if there is more than one.” He then looked to Keith again. “Now, unlike previous rings you have adorned mine is different. My soul is tied to it so that I may guide my heirs into their rightful places and paths. As there are two heirs the ring will split for the both of you.” He looked between the two and held the matching rings out to Keith and Pidge. “The eldest of the two of you will take up the Lordship.” Keith straightened up and reached for his copy of the ring. “The younger the heir should anything happen to the Lord before a child is born to him.” Pidge took her own copy and slipped it on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light from the rings blinded them all once more before fading. “I am proud of you both.” Merlin’s voice said before the light faded completely revealing he was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith fisted his hand as the ring merged with the others. He turned to the others. “It’s time I left. England needs me as does my father.” He looked at Pidge who was staring at the crystalline ring on her right hand. “Pidge, I want you to watch over everyone for me.” He moved to pull back a curtain on a hidden side of the room revealing several beds and people they thought dead. “I’m leaving their care in your hands. I have them in magical comas so that they may heal. I went through their memories and know they are on our side. Their injuries were so bad I fear that they may never wake. I had hoped it would be before now though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those laying on the beds were Haxus, Ulaz, Thace, Antok, Regris, and Prince Lotor. Keith moved forward to run a thumb across Lotor’s Altean marking that was on his left cheek. “If they wake… don’t tell them what i’ve gone to do.” He stepped away. “Don’t tell him. He’ll feel it happen if he does awaken. If any should stay asleep please let it be him. He doesn’t need to feel my death.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krolia gasps. “He’s your destined mate?” She looks at him saddened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith nods. “I felt him dying in the quintessence field. I could feel it warping his mind and draining him. My death will be quick and painless. He’ll only feel the loss of the bonding we had started.” He then walked to the door. “It won’t be long. Death said I would be back.” He then twisted slightly mid step and vanished with a crack. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Been working on this since I had the ideas for this chapter. I have the next chapter started but am going to try working on A Little Taste of Perfection a bit since it gets more attention then this apparently unwanted story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>